


Wolves and other animals

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, animals that represent soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Wolves and other animals

Liam va caminando por el pasillo seguido por su animal espiritual, un lobo con el pelaje rubio y los ojos claros bastante prepotente llamado “Hole”. Los animales espirituales son representaciones animales de tu alma gemela, y aparecen cuando naces, acompañándote toda tu vida, protegiéndote y cuidándote. Liam siempre ha pensado que su alma gemela debe ser bastante extraño, pues su lobo a veces parece un villano, y al próximo segundo se acurruca con él en la cama, lloriqueando y demandando mimos.

—¡Liam! —Exclama Mason corriendo hacia él y sujetando el camaleón de su hombro para que no se caiga, hasta que llega donde su mejor amigo lo está esperando. —Ayer faltaste al entrenamiento de la manada. Hay un nuevo miembro.

—Es que Hole no quiso moverse de encima de mis llaves, estuvo tumbado sobre mis cosas durante cuatro horas seguidas. Sigo creyendo que tiene alma de villano. —Dice Liam, y al instante su lobo le golpea suavemente con el hocico en la parte trasera de la rodilla, haciendo que se caiga al suelo. —¿Otra vez?

—Deberías domar a esa bestia. —Canturrea Stiles cuando pasa a su lado seguido de su tosco y gruñón lobo negro. Liam rueda los ojos y se pone en pie antes de recibir una leve caricia de Hole antes de que este le lance una mirada exasperada para que siga caminando.

Liam sigue caminando hacia su siguiente clase y finge que no ve a Scott y su lindo zorrito esperándolo al final del pasillo. El hombre lobo prefiere evitar a la manada, esquivando a Kira y su lobo marrón con la oreja caída y siempre con la lengua fuera, como si estuviera sonriendo todo el tiempo. También esquiva a Erica y su oso, a Boyd y su pavo real, a Jackson y su caniche vanidoso, a Lydia y su lagarto, o a Isaac y su perro guardián que Liam siempre ha pensado que representa a Chris Argent. Llega a clase justo a tiempo y se sienta en su sitio habitual, levantando las piernas para que Hole se tumbe aprovechando que el no toca el suelo con sus piernas diminutas que odia.

Mason le lanza una mirada confundida, pero Liam lo ignora y mira estoicamente la pizarra hasta que un lobo casi blanco entra en el aula caminando a saltitos, con la lengua fuerza y pareciendo demasiado feliz. Liam abre los ojos con sorpresa al verlo ponerse en posición para jugar delante de Hole, quien el hombre lobo sabe que va a atacar al otro lobo de un momento a otro. Pero abre la boca al ver a Hole levantarse y jugar con el lobo tontón.

—¡Golden! —Exclama una voz que hace que la piel de Liam se erice, y cuando entra Theo, el hombre lobo abre la boca y se queda mirando fijamente a la quimera. —Ven aquí cachorro, no puedes ponerte a jugar con todos los estúpidos lobos que ves.

—Mi lobo no es estúpido. —Dice Liam cerrando la boca por fin, y enfadándose en nombre del honor de su estúpido lobo. —El tuyo parece idiota.

—El tuyo parece un villano cutre de televisión. —Dice Theo en represalia e intenta alejar a Golden de Hole, pero ambos están lamiendo sus hocicos, justo como solo hacen las almas gemelas. —¿Por qué demonios están…

—¡AH! —Exclama Corey abrazando su cachorro de pastor alemán con emoción mientras extiende la pata de su perro en dirección a Mason. —¡He ganado la apuesta!  
Mason rueda los ojos mientras le entrega un billete de veinte a su novio. —Mierda, un día más y habría ganado. 

Liam aún está mirando a Hole tumbándose sobre Golden para dormir su siesta aprovechando que el lobo de Theo es mucho más pequeño que él, y luego el hombre lobo levanta la vista para mirar fijamente a Theo.

—Uh… ¿Hola, alma gemela? —Pregunta Liam antes de reírse y levantarse de su asiento para dar saltitos y abrazar a un Theo que quiere aparentar que no le importa haber encontrado a su otra mitad, pero apretando con fuerza a Liam en sus brazos, olfateando felizmente el cabello rubio de Liam.


End file.
